justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RyanL181095/Just Dance 2019 (My Review)
TBH, Just Dance 2019 was ok in my opinion. It's not that perfect, but I have mixed feelings about this version: Now to note, this is just my personal opinions and you don't need to agree or disagree and I can't agree and disagree with your opinions. Good: - Some of the songlist are fantastic to be added (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Bang Bang Bang, DDU-DU DDU-DU, Finesse, Havana, I Feel Like Coming, I'm Still Standing, New Rules, No Tears Left To Cry, One Kiss, Rave in the Grave, Sugar, Sweet Sensation, Un Poco Loco, Work Work) - Some choreographies was brilliant (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Bang Bang Bang, DDU-DU DDU-DU, I'm Still Standing, New Rules ALT, New World, OMG ALT, PAC-MAN, Rave in the Grave, Un Poco Loco, Water Me, Water Me ALT) - Backgrounds that I love (Adeyyo, Bang Bang Bang, Boogiesaurus, Bum Bum Tam Tam ALT, Finesse, Fire, I Feel It Coming, Mad Love, Mi Mi Mi, No Tears Left To Cry, Obsesion, PAC-MAN, Rave in the Grave, Sweet Sensation, Un Poco Loco, Work Work) - Game Modes & Features: I'm glad they returned the Kids Mode and World Dance Floor. I also like how you can create a playlist with as much songs as you want (more than 25) and I like how you can change the sorting of the tracklist (Number of Dancers, Difficulty, Effort, Alphabet mixed with Unlimited). I'm also happy they decided to show a video preview of a song in the menu, instead of showing a coach doing a pose. Bad: - These songs shouldn't be a cover (Ca Plane Pour Moi, Mi Mi Mi, Rhythm of the Night) - The chreographies are just not as fun as it used to be or it's just crap (Bang Bang Bang ALT, Bum Bum Tam Tam ALT, Familiar, Finesse ALT, Havana, Havana ALT, Mad Love ALT, Mi Mi Mi, Mi Mi Mi ALT, Not Your Ordinary, Obsesion, Rhythm of the Night, Shaky Shaky) - Game Modes & Features: Kids Mode: Yes, like what I've said, I'm glad the kids mode returned, BUT, they just coppied the menu and the hud from JD2018. World Dance Floor: They just reused the 2018 style of the WDF. I was hoping for Ubisoft to change it up again and make it look different, but nope, they just use the same design. They are so lazy. I don't like this style because it just doesn't seem so amazing as of 2017. For example, song vote animation on 2017 says song vote for a few seconds and then they show the songs to choose from on the right timing to the background music, but with both 2018 and 2019, it just straight up shows the songs to choose from right away and it's not syncing with the music in the background. Another issue with the WDF is back in either February or March 2019, there has been some hackers hacking the WDF and it was a huge issue, and one of the hackers name is "FIXWDF" telling Ubisoft to fix it because it doesn't run that well. I hope 2020 doesn't have this issue and hopefully they change it up comepletely new and different and I think it's also time to change the background music. NEW GEN MENU: OK, I get it, it looks different and it hasn't looked like that before, but there's just limited of options and modes to choose from and we want more features. OLD GEN: The old gen version of 2019 is just a port from 2018 on old gen. They are so lazy!! Whoever made the old gen version is a sleep in a wheel because they just took 2018 and change the song files, background, and avatars, and that's it. I understand why they removed the WDF off the old gen (because they discontinued WDF on newer games on old gen and 2014 and 2015) which it's fine, it's useless. They literally just changed the colour of the background from orange to light blue and light blue is no the right colour for this game. It's supposed to be white and they should have at least changed to text colour to black so that people can see the text. There's one user name "vladik4kides" who made a mod called "Just Dance Unlimited Party" and added mostly Unlimited exclusives and some songs that were never played on the Wii. But he changed up the game so much (background, font of the text, hud, etc). He literally made most of the elements look like what JD2019 on Old Gen should have looked like. If he can make it, so can you Ubisoft. But what's this, you reported the download link and you tell the fans to just stick with your crappy version which no one wants. Also a user name "lova" made Just Dance 2019 on PS3 possible and made it look like how it's supposed to look. Change up the old gen for god sakes. You better not do this in 2020. TRACKLIST: This tracklist is ok, but you have announced that you added Dame Tu Cosita, but you put it as an Unlimited exclusive, which I get it, people hated that song. But a song called Nice For What was added on the first version, but you later removed it and made all of us upset. If you add a song, it should stay putted. Make sure this doesn't happen to 2020. Finally, the leaks need to stop. You are making people wanting to already know about what's coming to the game and this is just awful. Uploading videos of HUD only of songs you don't know about what's coming when Ubisoft didn't reveal it until later. I can only trust leaking the full gameplay through an special event when the professional Just Dancers are there (E3, BGS, Gamescom), and I also trust people uploading the full menu when they got the game a few days earlier, several months ago is not ok. Literally people posting leaks through mostly JD2017 on PC is total garbage. I hate it when they did this. Ubisoft needs to go out on YouTube everyday and ban the leaked videos throughout this summer because I can literally see this happening this summer and it's going to go worse. NO MORE LEAKING!!!! I rate Just Dance 2019 (6/10) Category:Blog posts